hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
1852 Atlantic hurricane season (Layten)
The 1852 Atlantic hurricane season was an extremely deadly period of the year that favoured the formation of tropical cyclones in the Atlantic, Caribbean Sea and the Gulf of Mexico. The season began on June 1, and ran until November 30, the time of year that delimits the time most Atlantic tropical cyclones develop in any given year. This season began with the discovery of Hurricane One on July 24, and ended with the last known position update on Hurricane Five on September 29. During the season, at least 257 people were killed, with the known damages totalling to $110,000. Storms Hurricane One The first tropical cyclone of the season was first reported during July 24 far north of the Lesser Antilles Islands as a Category 1 hurricane. Continuing first to the west-northwest then towards the northwest, the hurricane attained a peak intensity of 110 mph before turning towards the north-northwest and moving out of range of the ship providing location reports on the system. No damages or fatalities were reported from this hurricane. Hurricane Three This tropical cyclone was first observed as a 60 mph tropical storm on August 12 to the east of the Windward Islands, before moving through the region and attaining hurricane intensity later the same day. The hurricane attained a peak intensity of 85 mph, with the ship tracking the system reporting a minimal atmospheric pressure of 983 mbar at the height of the storm. The system then proceeded to weaken as it moved into the central Caribbean Sea, where it was last observed as a 65 mph tropical storm on August 14. According to reports, 2 ships sank off the coast of Venezuela due to the hurricanes rough surf, claiming 15 lives in the process. Any monetary damages are unknown, however. Tropical Storm Three This moderate tropical storm was initially thought to have been too weak for designation, however it was later determined to not be the case. The tropical cyclone forst developed to the east of the Windward Islands, and proceeded to move through the region with peak winds of 45 mph, before moving over the Caribbean Sea and weakening. The system then proceeded to dissipate early the following day, having caused no known impacts on land during its brief existence. Tropical Storm Four This very briefly known tropical cyclone was only discovered in recent years, and records suggest it caused chaos in Honduras, Belize and Mexico. The presumably large system made landfall in Belize during September 18, causing devastating floods that claimed at least 220 lives throughout the region affected, before being last noted several hours later as it moved inland. Records suggest that the likely damages from this system indicate at least $15,000 worth of crop damages were inflicted, but the system would have been a lot worse had it occurred today. Hurricane Five The last tropical cyclone of the season was first observed as a 50 mph tropical storm in the Florida Keys on September 27. Proceeding towards the northwest, the system intensified into a hurricane later that day whilst moving towards the north-northwest, and peaking at 90 mph shortly before making landfall in Florida late the following day. After landfall, the system slowly weakened, and was last noted as a 40 mph tropical storm over central South Carolina late on September 29. At least 22 people are known to have been killed by the hurricane, with at least $95,000 in damages also being inflicted as well. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes